<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They're Out to Get Me by Lizzie London (PixieHollow801)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424203">They're Out to Get Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieHollow801/pseuds/Lizzie%20London'>Lizzie London (PixieHollow801)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieHollow801/pseuds/Lizzie%20London</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends, this is just an introduction from Five's POV. If you're reading this, you probably already know all this, but I wanted to establish some general knowledge. The first part is coming right away. :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends, this is just an introduction from Five's POV. If you're reading this, you probably already know all this, but I wanted to establish some general knowledge. The first part is coming right away. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve probably heard of my family. We’re weird. I’ll explain about everyone individually later, but here’s the basics. There’s seven of us kids in the Hargreeves family; we’re all adopted. Our mom is a robot named Grace, our dad is a billionaire who hates us, and we have a butler that’s a monkey.</p>
<p>We all have the same birthday; October 1st, 1989. 43 women gave birth mysteriously. They weren’t pregnant when the day started, but then babies started popping out. Dad wanted to get all 43, but he only got 7; sad for him, probably good for the other 36. We were all assigned numbers, but our butler decided we needed actual names, so Mom gave them to us. Luther is Number One. He’s this giant guy who’s really strong. That’s all he does, be strong. Next is Diego, Number Two. Diego can throw stuff, he always hits his target. His favorite thing to throw is knives. I wish he could throw rockets or something. Next is Allison, Number Three. She has one of the weirdest powers. She’ll go up to you and whisper “I heard a rumor that..” and then tells you what to do, and then you do it. It’s creepy. Next is Klaus, Number Four. He can talk to dead people, and probably hold his breath forever with how much he talks. Then there’s me. Number Five. I just go by Five. I can jump through space, or teleport. Not that special, but I’ve been wanting to see what time travel is like. Dad’s said I could possibly be able to do it someday, but he refuses to talk about it. He also says I’m “not ready”. Bullshit. After me is Ben, Number Six. He can summon demons out of his body, so that’s pretty cool. Ben doesn’t like to use his powers, but he will if he has to. The last of us is Vanya, Number Seven. She can do this weird thing where she turns sound into energy. It’s pretty cool, but it can get out of hand. She’s still learning to control it though, and sometimes she can be pretty unpredictable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breakfast is boring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the first part of the acutal story, I took most of it from Episode 2 of TUA, so it'll sound familiar. This is all from Five's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I heard the breakfast bell ring. We all came out of our rooms to head downstairs. As we came in the center archway, Mom smiled at each of us. We gathered around the table, standing behind our chairs. There was an empty seat at one end, reserved for Dad. Allison was to the left, then Klaus and Ben. Vanya was at the other end, with me to her left, then Diego and Luther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad wanted us to be as educated in all fields, so he had informational records play during meal times. This morning’s was on mountaineering. Not a very useful subject if you ask me. The monotone voice droned on about different rappelling methods as we heard Dad saunter into the room. His hair was perfectly placed, as per usual. He walked up to his chair, pulled it out, and commanded us to sit. There was a low rumble as chairs were pulled out and we all sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We started eating. No talking at meal times was allowed, so I did a lot of thinking instead of listening to Herr Carlson, the narrator of the record. I was getting really good at my normal spatial jumps, so I knew I was ready for time travel. Today was the day I would finally approach Dad about it. The only question was when to do it. The old man basically worked us from sunup to sundown. It was training for this, training for that, what if this happened on a mission. Honestly, I was tired of it. That’s why I wanted to time travel, so things would be more exciting. I wish dad would see my potential, see that I’m ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego was carving something into the arm of the chair next to me, while Ben had his nose in a book across from me. I turned to look at Vanya, quietly eating with her head down. Even though Vanya had the most unpredictable powers out of all of us, she was still quiet and quite shy. Then I decided to take my knife and stab it into the table, that should get their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Number Five?” There was a hint of irritation in Dad’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question.” I thought this would be the best time to ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtimes.” Was he calling me stupid? Of course I knew the rules, it’s not like he drilled them into our heads every chance he got. “You are interrupting Herr Carlson.” I hated that stupid record. Herr Carlson could not have a worse voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to time travel.” I figured being direct would impress him, instead of beating around the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” There was a mocking tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m ready. I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said.” I stood up and jumped next to him to prove it. “See?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel.” He went on, “One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water, and reappearing as an acorn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well I don’t get it.” He wasn’t making any sense. The old man was finally losing his marbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hence the reason you’re not ready.” I didn’t need this crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear isn’t the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even your mind, are far too unpredictable. Now I forbid you to talk about this anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I accepted defeat. I went and finished my breakfast. The rest of the day was slow. We did training as usual, but it was boring. I kept thinking about what Dad had said, about ice and acorns. I’m convinced he’s going crazy. What insane metaphor would he use next?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, I couldn’t sleep. I knew Dad was wrong. I knew I was ready, but he didn’t think so. I couldn’t take it anymore. I got out of bed, and jumped into the foyer. I stood there for a few seconds, until I heard the doors to dad’s office open. I knew I was in trouble. I had two choices, run, or face dad. Running was the coward’s way out, but I don’t think I would live to see the sun again if I tried to argue with dad. I would never be allowed to time travel either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I burst out of the front doors of the academy, not looking back. I ran down the street getting ready to do my first jump through time when I saw something. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I think someone just got shot...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small TW here: There is mention of firearms and someone shooting another person, not super graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two people were standing in the dark, arguing. I couldn’t make out what they were saying, but there was definitely some rage in there. Reminded me of Diego and Luther. Suddenly, the taller figure pulled out what looked like a gun. Should I jump over there and do something? Do I just stay quiet? I decided to just stand back and watch. I’m not usually this cowardly, but something felt off. </p><p>Then, the gun went off. One of the figures crumpled while the other one bent down and started doing something, I'm not sure what.</p><p>I ran back to the house as fast as I could. I wasn’t sure who shot them. I burst into the house.</p><p>“Number Five!” Dad shouted as I walked in the door, “Where have you been?” </p><p>“Someone just shot a person outside!” I didn’t think I would ever be panicked or scared about this. We literally fought criminals at least every other week. I kinda forgot about small crimes like this one. Not that murder was a small thing, but it wasn’t a bank robbery or a biological weapon or whatever other stuff we dealt with. It was also odd that it happened right outside the house.</p><p>The rest of the family had come down to the foyer through all the shouting and commotion. Mom and Pogo weren’t there though.</p><p>“What happened?” Allison was at the front of the group.</p><p>“Is someone dead?” Ben said, he was always worried about everyone else.</p><p>“There’s nothing to worry about, now go back to bed.” It was clear that dad was a bit frazzled, with everything going out of control.</p><p>“No.” I said sternly. “There’s a person out there, and they just shot another person! There’s a human being probably bleeding to death out there. Dad, aren’t we supposed to protect people? Isn’t that our job?”</p><p>“Number Five, you are out of line, I don’t think anything happened out there."</p><p>"No, I know what I saw. Someone is hurt or dead outside. Let's go." I started walking out the door, and I heard my siblings following me. It felt good to take charge and stand up to Dad's shit.</p><p>We went to the place where I saw the shooting. There was a girl with her red hair sprawled out around her. There was a dark stain in the middle of her stomach; I assumed it was blood. Then I saw the most disturbing thing.</p><p>Her left arm was stretched out above her head. On her forearm, there was an umbrella with a circle around it. It was carved intricately in her skin. I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my tattoo. It was an exact match.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>